Naruto:Living under the same roof
by Roxas Kun
Summary: Naruto is now back from training with Jirayia and he is better than ever!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was a annoying kind hearted and don't forget Loyal...but he has been with Jiraiya for two and a half years and its finally time he is coming back to Kohona and now he has to stick up for his friends and maybe get a love instead of someone who hates him anything can happen anyone can like him...so...uh...let's all start shall we?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked up to the gates to Kohona and the first step in he sensed a kunai thrown at him and you couldn't see him move a kunai was in Naruto's hand and looked to the side of him and ran to the source and he made it look like he was going to throw the kunai but disappeared and was behind the person and grabbed the back of their arm and twisted to make them fall out of the tree and jumped out to see Sasuke and he looked at him and put out his hand and smiled "sorry about that Sasuke,but you attacked me and that was a good greeting after two and a half years."Naruto said as he saw Sasuke take his hand then stood up with a smirk.

"you still are the same dobe as before..."Sasuke said as he laughed as Naruto got mad just like old times he remembered.

Naruto sighed and he then noticed Sakura was there looking mad at Naruto then backed away and he looked at Sasuke then back to Sakura and he started to back away instead of his normal jacket he still had it but wasn't zipped up but the pants were the same and had a black undershirt he then put his hands up so Sakura wouldn't punch him,unfortunately she started to run up to him.

"how dare you hurt my Sasuke!"Sakura shouted madly.

Naruto screamed as she punched him in the face and noticed that he didn't fly away and he smiled looking at Sakura"ow...that hurt!"Naruto shouted rubbing his face.

Sakura was shocked that it was Naruto and she hugged him and let go really quick Naruto looked at her and now noticed that he was now bigger than Sakura and was Sasuke's height he then laughed a little

"hey Sakura i am the bigger one now!"Naruto said as he was mocking her and jumped around her laughing,Sakura smiled and laughed with him and for once Sasuke was laughing with them and Sakura thought_ 'atleast i have good friends! A cute one with raven hair and a funny one with Blone hair and their names are Sasuke and Naruto.'_

Naruto looked at everyone with a smile and he than saw Sakura's bestfriends come running and saw that it was Ino and Hinata and Hinata's hair was long and he ran up to Hinata and he looked at her and her hair and smiled"wow Hinata your hair has grown!"Naruto shouted looking at it then looked at Hinata it looked like she concurred her shyness she then smiled back at Naruto she still had her big crush on him she than said "yup Naruto,you like it?"

Naruto looked at her hair examining it "yeah,i sure do!"Naruto said as he smiled widely,that made Ino jealous to Hinata,because she grown a crush on him on that spot since he looked so cool and tough and tall...he than looked at Ino and she was more of a close friend than a bestfriend and he walked up to her and smiled.

"hi Ino chan."Naruto said with a little wave and Sakura and Hinata's minds went crazy _'what when did he start calling Ino-pig Ino chan?'_Sakura thought then her Inner Sakura shouted in her thought _"What the?does that make you jealous at at?"_ Hinata was saying in her mind _'uh...what?Naruto-kun..."_ Naruto than saw Ino smile widely and she hugged him then he smiled then she let go and looked at Naruto.

"i missed you Naruto kun!"Ino shouted as she took his hands and started to jump up and down then Naruto started to jump up and down with her laughing with a smile and they stopped when Sakura shouted

"NARUTOOO!"Sakura shouted as she grabbed Naruto by the ear and noticed Sasuke was nowhere in sight he must of went home but Naruto looked at Sakura trying to get out of her grasp he then whined as she pulled him in the shade of a tree she looked at him angry "what are you doing with Ino-pig?"Sakura shouted looking at him he then fell backwards looking at her he then started to sweat he then scratched the back of his head nervous.

"well...we we're close friends because you always yell at me and stuff so...i began to talk to Ino-chan!"Naruto shouted and looked at Ino and waved with a smile,as Ino blushed and waved back with a smile.

Sakura got a little jealous because she sorta liked him better than Sasuke,She then walked to Ino.

"get up Ino-pig!"Sakura shouted looking at Ino.

"or what forehead girl?"Ino shouted as she got up as she had fire in her eyes.

"...don't make me hurt you Ino-pig!"Sakura shouted as she now had fire in their eyes.

Hinata looked at a worried Naruto Hinata than walked up to Naruto and Naruto got up and looked at Sakura then to Hinata he sighed as he ran up to them and they couldn't even see him and he had them both in a headlock.

"would you two get along?..."Naruto asked as he let them go and started to walk away but then turned around.

"and by the way you all can live with me at a huge house i got a lot of money now!"Naruto said smiling looking at them with his ocean blue eyes he then closed them and turned around and said.

"Hey Sakura,Ino,Hinata!you can bring one person if you want or two!"Naruto said as he yawned and put his hands on the back of his head he then saw Sakura and Ino then Hinata zoom off he then shouted"i'll whistle for all of you!"Naruto shouted so they can hear him he then made it at his new house instead of that apartment that he was in he then opened the door and smelled the air it was good and he whistled loud and he heard in about two minutes he saw Sakura at the door and she brought the Hokage Tsunade,Naruto greeted them with a smile"hi!"Naruto said and opened the door wider so that they can come in and Ino came behind them and had Anko with her and Naruto smiled looking at them and he waved"hiya!"Naruto said and he saw Hinata with Shizune with her and he smiled then waved to them"hi!"Naruto said cheerful as ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked at all the girls and sighed "hey...have you ever thought of doing something fun?"

Naruto noticed that they glared at him with a smile and he sighed "no not that..."Naruto said as he blushed a little and he looked around "well...make yourselfs comfy,I'm going to go walk around the village."Naruto said as he walked out the door of his house and sighed as he put both of his hands on the back of his head then started to walk around and saw a poster and read it

"_Dance in five...weeks."_Naruto read it and laughed"like I'm going!"Naruto said as he walked away but what he didn't notice he was being followed by Hinata and Ino and Sakura he then walked into the forest and he started to punch trees and made them fall down and after the 31 tree he hit down he screamed "ow!"Naruto shouted as he shoke his fist and he turned around to see Ino and Sakura and Hinata and scratched the back of his head confused to why they were there he then smiled"just dreaming."Naruto said as he yawned and turned around again and started to walk away and was walking to the Raman stand and when he got there he wasn't hungry he then shrugged then he sat down on his swing he always sat down in and he saw Sakura in the tree and was hanging down and now was facing Naruto.

"Hi Naruto."Sakura looked at Naruto with a worried look and saw he looked worried it was just all those bad memories of evil glares and bad remarks and he looked at Sakura then smiled her face was always so beautiful to him"yeah don't worry Sakura chan!"Naruto shouted as he got up and walked away with a nervous smile than Sakura smiled.

Suddenly Sakura was attacked by someone and she saw who it was "Ino-Pig!"Sakura shouted as they were fighting and she smacked Ino,Ino smacked her back.

"why are you following my Naruto-kun?"Ino shouted as she grabbed Sakura by the collar as so did Sakura.

"your Naruto?who let you own him!"Sakura asked mad at her.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto saw Hinata looking lonely sitting on the grass and he walked up to her and sat next to her and he looked at her and she blushed a little as so did her "hey Hinata?"Naruto asked looking at her

"what Naruto-kun?"Hinata looked at Naruto.

"well,Hinata...I was sent to a mission now but don't tell anyone,just tell them I'm training okay?I'm going to be gone after about a day or two okay?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and looked down then hugged him "be careful Naruto-kun!"Hinata nearly shouted as he Naruto hugged her back"don't worry i'll be back as soon as i can!"Naruto said with a smirk then he let her go as so did she he then got up,his smirk went to a smile"bye!"

Naruto in a few minutes read his mission from Tsunade's mission thing list...and it was a S-Rank mission to retrieve three genins before they are killed and remember to be stealthy Naruto nodded to accept it he had to it was a promise to do whatever he can and that is his way of the ninja he then jumped out of the window of the office and he saw it was the village of Sand where Gaara was he was the new KazeKage now there he smacked himself "no time to remember stuff!I most save those kids!"Naruto shouted as he was now in the Sand village in ten minutes he was fast now he had to addment to himself,he then saw a land that looked mysterious he then hid behind a rock and saw noone and he jumped onto the rock and got two kunai out and he saw the genins tied up and he jumped down and ran to them slowly to see any traps and he saw kunai and ninja stars come out "Damn!"Naruto said as he deflected the kunai and ninja throwing stars and he made it to the kids and threw them a kunai "here cut through the ropes!"Naruto shouted as the leader of the genins cut through the ropes and smiled as he picked them all up and let on go on his shoulders and he carried the others and jumped up into the sky behind rocks and he kept on going and he made it into the trees then he got to the office panting and smiled with one eye open and saw Tsunade in her desk not at his house and the smile turned into a smirk "the...mission...is...done!"Naruto said as he set the kids down and they looked at him.

"Thank you mister,your better than the Hokage!"The genins shouted then after that Tsunade and Naruto smiled.

"well my name is Uzumaki Naruto,and between me and you the Hokage is Tsunade-Baa chan!..."Naruto then laughed with the kids like they were family and he saw Tsunade get mad and had fire in her eyes he then ran out"RUNN!"Naruto shouted as they ran with him laughing and shut the door on Tsunade and soon they were outside "well,bye Uzumaki Naruto!we need to train and or names are Damien,Jordan,Jessy."Naruto smiled at them "well,bye then Damien,Jordan,Jessy-chan."Naruto said walking away then Jessy blushed at Naruto which he was a Jounin almost to his goal as Hokage,Naruto finally came up to a fighting Sakura and Ino "uh?..."Naruto said that was all he can say they soon saw Naruto they got up fast and ran up to him and they both did their puppy dog eyes, "Naruto-kun do you like me?"Ino asked"uh...yeah?..."Naruto answered as Ino laughed at Sakura then he looked at Sakura "i do like Sakura-chan too."Naruto said as he saw her frown turn into a smile then hugged him.

"oh yeah,i saved these three genin today!their names are Damien,Jordan,Jessy,so they might come to the house a lot now."

Sakura and Ino smiled"ooohhh!i love kids!"They both said at the sametime.

"oh and i have to go find Hinata!shes worried about me!see ya!"Naruto shouted then ran to Hinata and sat down "I'm back Hinata-chan!"Hinata smiled

"well I'm going back to the house."Naruto said as he walked back home with everyone then he sat down on a couch in the house as he saw everyone falling asleep it was late now but he didn't notice because he was asleep already.


End file.
